As shown in FIG. 23, a connector 900 described in Patent Document 1 has two contact rows 910 and 920, a holding member 930, a mid-plate 940, two ground plates 950 and a shell 960.
The contact rows 910 and 920 are arranged apart from each other in an up-down direction (a Z-direction) and held by the holding member 930. Each of the contact rows 910 and 920 has a plurality of contacts arranged in a pitch direction (an X-direction). The holding member 930 is integrally molded with the mid-plate 940. The mid-plate 940 is located between the contact rows 910 and 920 in the up-down direction. The mid-plate 940 and each of the contacts of the contact rows 910 and 920 are electrically isolated from each other by the holding member 930. The ground plates 950 are attached to the holding member 930 to sandwich the holding member 930 in the up-down direction. Each of the ground plates 950 and each of the contacts of the contact rows 910 and 920 are electrically isolated from each other by the holding member 930. The shell 960 surrounds the contact rows 910 and 920, the holding member 930, the mid-plate 940 and the ground plates 950.